


Brief Encounters

by theinvisiblekunst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblekunst/pseuds/theinvisiblekunst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots. Ratings differ with each story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lazy Afternoon With Team Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next chapter of You Could Have It So Much Better, but I needed a break from the angst, so here's some Krew humor to start off what will eventually be a oneshot collection. The more oneshots I write and post, the rating may change and so will the tags.
> 
> And like the rest of my fics, except Black Blizzard, the name's from a Franz Ferdinand song...of the same name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew enjoys a rare moment of quiet to just hang out. Hilarity will hopefully ensue.
> 
> Rating: T

**A Lazy Afternoon With Team Avatar**

For the first time in what felt like a long, long time, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal, and Mako all had a free afternoon at the same time. The five had lunch at Narook's before going back to Air Temple Island and lounging in one of the small sitting rooms. Bolin and Opal sat beside one another on the couch, Bolin gently rubbing Opal's neck with one hand, and they had Asami laying stomach-side down across their laps. Her head rested on Bolin's lap, and sitting on the floor between Bolin's legs was Korra, who was having her head gently scratched by her girlfriend. Beside her was Mako, who was leaning back against the couch as Opal's legs used his shoulders as leg rests.

Opal was gently squeezing on Asami's butt and enjoying the feel of the surprisingly soft fabric of Asami's jodhpurs. She said, "You know, I admit that I found you guys just a little _too_ close and odd, especially with how three of you enjoy squeezing and laying on the fourth one's butt, but after using it as a pillow, I see why you guys love it so much. It's so squishy!"

"Once you used Asami's butt as a pillow, you officially became part of Team Avatar," Korra said.

"You guys love squeezing it and sleeping on it, which actually feels kind of good," Asami said with a chuckle.

Mako held up a hand. "Hey, _I_ was the first one to discover the wonder of Asami's glorious ass."

Bolin raised his hand. "I was second! But I didn't use it as a pillow at first."

Asami nodded. "My ass was his bongo drum set."

Opal laughed and did a gentle drumroll on Asami's butt. "I remember when you guys came to Zaofu, and I wasn't sure what to think when I saw Bolin carrying you over his shoulder and drumming on your butt, yelling, 'I'm the greatest bongo drummer in the United Republic!'" She resumed the gentle squeezes. "Korra told me not to worry or anything, that Bolin and Asami had an... _interesting_ relationship and considered each other 'platonic soulmates.'"

At the same time, Bolin and Asami cheered, "Platonic soulmates!"

Korra pushed her head against Asami's hand. "But I get to do other stuff to your glorious ass."

Asami moved so she could give her girlfriend a kiss. "Oh, yes, you do, my master of all four elements."

They kissed again just as the other three groaned. Bolin heaved a sigh and looked up as he rolled his eyes. "What's the rule?"

Korra and Asami sighed and said at the same time, "'When having Team Avatar time, Korra and Asami are not to act like the horny girlfriends they are.'"

"At least Bolin and I have restraint," Opal said.

"Yeah, but you've been together for like three years," Korra said. She winked at Asami. "We're still in our 'honeymoon phase' and bang, like, all the time. And I mean _all the time_."

Asami smiled as they kissed again. "Yeah, and we bang in places like in bed, in the shower, in the backseat of my Satomobile--"

The other three groaned again and grimaced. " _We sit back there!_ " Bolin said.

"--my office, that empty conference room in City Hall,  the women's restrooms at Narook's and at Kwong's--"

Mako's head snapped in her direction. " _That_ was what kept you two in the bathroom so long? I mean, I can understand Asami being alone for a long time in there, what with that digestive system of hers."

Asami sighed. " _One time_ I clog your toilet! It was _one time!_ "

Mako turned a little and pointed hard at her. "You've _destroyed_ the loft's bathroom and then the apartment bathroom many times!"

Opal slowly lifted her hands away from Asami's butt and sat back as far she could go. She looked at Asami's backside as if it was a grenade. "Is...is it safe? Sitting here? So close to..." She gestured over Asami's butt. "...this?"

"It's _fine_ ," Asami said. "I dropped like two pounds a while ago."

Korra rolled her eyes. "You and Bolin _really_ need to stop spending so much time together, I swear to the spirits. You're starting to sound like him."

Opal cocked a brow. "Has Asami ever Omashu ovened you?"

"I tried giving you an Omashu oven _one_ time!" Bolin said. "And it didn't work because you're an airbender and sensed it!"

Korra turned to look at Asami and grinned. "If you ever try to Omashu oven me, no sex for a week."

Asami's eyes widened. "I promise I won't."

Opal laughed. "Korra, could _you_ even last a week without sex with Asami?"

Korra's bottom lip stuck out a bit as she thought about how she should answer, but Bolin beat her to it. "Oh, c'mon, Opal. We both know the answer. Your room shares a wall with Korra's." He threw his head back and in his best "Asami sex-voice," he said, "'Faster, Korra! Fuck me faster! Harder! Harder!'"

In her best "Korra sex-voice," Opal added, "'Who's your master of all the elements? Say it!'"

Bolin tried not to laugh as he said, "'You are! Oh, fuck me harder!'" Then he started breathing hard and made a sound that was almost exactly like Asami's orgasm gasp. When everyone looked at him with slightly shocked looks, he said, "I used to have to hear Mako and Asami banging, so you know, sounds like that stick with you."

"You couldn't hear us!" Mako argued.

"Mako, we lived in a one room loft. Sound carries, bro. _Sound carries_."

Asami felt her face warm. "Wait, so you heard...?"

Bolin shuddered a bit. "I heard _everything._ "

"Heard what?"

All but Asami turned their heads while she turned on her side, her butt against Opal's chest now, much to Opal's worry. The five saw Jinora and Kai walk in, and Korra shook her head. "Nothing. Bolin heard nothing."

Kai plopped down on one of the arm chairs, and Jinora sat on his lap, her legs resting on the armrest. "Aw, you can tell us!"

Jinora shook her head. "They were probably talking about sex stuff. You see, Kai, when _they_ were teenagers, they talked like that all the time and would shoo us kids away when they would hang out. Now that you and I are teenagers, and they are young adults, we're still tiny children."

"When you're thirty and I'm thirty-seven, you'll still be a 'tiny child' to me," Korra said. "Sorry, but you'll forever be 'Wee Jinora' to me." She gestured towards her and Kai. "Seeing that you two are all cuddly, I assume Tenzin's off the island?"

Jinora lit up a bit. "Yep! Kai and I can be coupley, but..." She grinned at Kai. "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

Before Korra could ask what they were going to do, the two airbended out of their seat, and as Jinora softly landed on her back across Mako and Korra's laps, Kai came down hard chest-first on Asami's back.

The air nearly exploded out of Asami's lungs, and her face was pressed on Bolin's thigh. "Dammit, Kai! You're _really_ heavy!"

Opal and Bolin started laughing, and they stopped when they heard a creaking before the couch's legs gave out. They dropped a couple of inches, and now all seven were laughing. Kai wrapped his arms around Asami and rolled off of Opal and Bolin. Jinora was now sandwiched between Mako and Korra's laps and Asami's back, and Opal and Bolin joined in the polar bear dog pile. The laughter continued despite them all being tangled together.

An hour or so later, Pema called the kids for dinner. When only Ikki and Meelo showed up, she went looking for the others. She knew the kids liked lounging in one of the sitting rooms, and she stopped in the doorway when she saw them all napping in a pile. Opal and Bolin were slumped against the broken couch, his arm around her. Korra's head rested on Opal's lap, her body draped over one of Opal's legs. She was laying stomach-side down, and Jinora, also stomach-side down, rested on Korra's back. Mako's head was resting on Korra's calf as Asami, perpendicular to his body, rested her head on his stomach. Draped on her back was a sleeping Kai, who was softly snoring in her hair. It was the most innocent and adorable scene to Pema. They actually looked like kids as they slept, so relaxed and stress-free.

Tenzin walked down the hall just then, and he made his way to her. "Pema, what--"

She stopped him by putting her finger against her lips. She then pointed towards the pile of napping young adults. Tenzin saw them and was glad Jinora and Kai were separated. Pema smiled and said, "Let's leave them. They deserve a good rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more ~~hopefully~~!


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short thing based on [one of my headcanon posts](http://theinvisiblekunst.tumblr.com/post/146276685070/headcanon-everyone-expects-korra-to-have-rough).
> 
> Rating: G

**Hands**

One would expect Korra to have rough and beat up hands. Whether from training or from fighting without bending, her knuckles should be scraped, her fingers crooked, her palms rough. But they weren't. If her hands had blisters or bruises or cuts, she healed them. Why be in pain when she could heal them quickly? And thanks to healing them, her hands were always soft and appeared delicate (they weren't). Her nails were always trimmed and clean, but that was just her need for everything, including her nails, be clean and orderly.

Asami, however...well, her hands were rough. Little scars covered her fingers, and her knuckles were always red from scrapes or just being so dry they cracked. Her nails were often black from oil, and she wouldn't spend time trying to clean them completely unless she had an important meeting or was going to a fancy event. Her palms were rough from calluses, and her nails were short but mostly due to them breaking. She got better about wearing gloves when she was working on her Satomobile, Satoscooter, or Satocycle the older she got. Perhaps the only time her hands appeared soft and clean was during the search for airbenders. Aside from the occasional airship engine work (which she would wear her gloves for), she wasn't in the midst of a project or vehicle work.

Korra remembered Asami's hands being soft and gentle when she was helping her in the weeks following her poisoning. She was surprised at how rough they felt when they reunited years later. Asami would later tell her that this was how they were most of them time. If Korra had touched her hands in the months before the airbender search, she would have felt how rough they were.

Still, despite their roughness, Asami's touch was just as gentle as Korra remembered. Just before Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Korra offered to heal her hands to make them look nice for the event. Asami let her, and she was amazed at how easily waterbending cleaned the oil from under her nails and around her cuticles.

Through their Spirit World vacation, Asami's hands softened again, thanks to not working on any machinery and Korra's waterbending. Korra had to admit to herself that she kind of missed Asami's rough, dry hands, but when they returned to Republic City weeks later, it didn't take long for Asami's hands to get back to their old selves. Cracked, bleeding knuckles, the occasional cut on a finger, oil under her nails and on her cuticles, calluses on her palms.

At night, while Asami slept beside her, Korra would take her roughed-up hand and gently kiss her slowly healing knuckles and reddened, blistered palms. There were no other pair of hands in the world she wanted to touch or be touched by.


	3. Platinum and Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami enjoy some pillow talk.
> 
> Rating: M

**Platinum and Squish**

Asami was drenched in sweat, and she felt Korra move so she was now smiling down at her. The sheets and comforter were on the floor in a pile, kicked off long ago. The window was open, the faint golden light from the Spirit Portal across the bay lighting the room up a bit. A cool breeze blew in, which felt refreshing on Asami's sweaty skin.

Korra grinned. "So how was it?"

Asami was breathing hard, and she looked Korra in the eyes. "How do you think?"

Korra kissed her forehead and moved to lay on her side beside Asami. There wasn't much room on her Air Temple Island bed, but they made it work. Maybe one day they would both move off of Air Temple Island into an apartment or house of their own, but a part of both of them didn't want to leave. Asami was going to move out when Korra left, but Pema wouldn't hear of it.

Asami was glad she didn't. She actually enjoyed the noise and occasional chaos. Tenzin, Pema, and the kids were all she had when Korra left, then Bolin left, and Mako being busy with work. Working on the new air suits brought her closer to not just Tenzin and his family but also most of the new Air Nation. She stayed in the same room Korra had shown her almost four years ago. Though, since coming back from the Spirit World, most of their nights were spent on Korra's bed. Asami knew Korra couldn't stand the mess and smell in her room. Both rooms had their pros and cons.

Asami's room:  
Pro - No one would just walk in and disturb them  
Con - The mess and weird smell

Korra's room:  
Pro - It was clean and always smelled fresh, even with Naga in the room, and it had a perfect view of the skyline, including the glow from the Spirit Portal  
Con - Anyone could just walk in and disturb them, and it had a perfect view of the skyline, including the glow from the Spirit Portal

If Asami agreed to let Korra organize and clean her room, they probably would spend most of their nights there. That way Naga wouldn't have to sleep in the hall or outside. She could have Korra's room all to herself.

Korra gently brushed her finger around Asami's nipple. "I take it you had the gushiest orgasm ever because my tongue is _awesome?_ " Korra asked, still grinning.

Asami turned her head to look at her. "You're so arrogant, aren't you?" She smiled. "I love that about you."

Korra leaned close to kiss her, and her breath brushed Asami's lip when she said, "Of course you do. You love _everything_ about me."

Asami turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Korra. "So beautiful and so cocky. I'm just feeding your ego, aren't I?"

Korra pulled her closer and kissed her neck, making Asami laugh. "You know it." She continued to kiss her neck and then her cheek and forehead, Asami laughing the whole time. Korra could still smell her cold cream, despite it being wiped off earlier, and she loved it. One of those scents that was distinctly "Asami" to her. She kissed her neck once more, and her cocky grin softened to a small smile. She reached up and gently brushed the sweaty strands from Asami's forehead. "I love you, Mimi. Just want to tell you."

Asami smiled back. "I love you, too. Part of me is like 'You don't have to tell me you love me all the time because I know you do,' but a much larger part of me is like 'No, keep telling me. I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out this was just a wonderful dream.'"

Korra moved her hand to her cheek, her thumb now gently rubbing Asami's cheek. "Moments like this...quiet moments when we're alone, I'm afraid this is a dream, too. I'll wake up in some shitty Earth Kingdom motel room, and realize it's six months ago." She pulled Asami in for a kiss. "But it's not a dream, and I've _never_ been happier. I love you, Mimi, and I'm going to tell you that all the time."

Asami felt her eyes water. "I love you so much, Korra. This is the happiest I've been, too. I just--" Her smile was gone. "Never mind. Nothing."

Korra propped herself up on her elbow and looked down towards Asami. She gently brushed the back of her fingers against her cheek. "You can tell me, Mimi."

Asami shook her head and sniffled. "No, it's-- it's stupid. Just an impossible want, something I'll never get back."

Korra understood then. She took Asami's hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. She kissed the back of Asami's hand. Korra didn't know the pain of truly losing a parent. If the pain was like what she felt when she thought Zaheer killed her father...she couldn't imagine the pain Asami was feeling. She lost both parents within the last sixteen years, and Korra knew she had been witness to both's deaths. It wasn't like either had slowly and quietly died from illness or any other kind of death you can emotionally prepare for; both had been brutally and horrifically killed in front of her eyes. How Asami could remain the strong, loving, amazing woman she was after witnessing her parents' deaths like she had...

"I-- I can't imagine...the pain you've gone through," Korra said. "I couldn't handle it if I lost my mom and dad."

Asami shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing like the pain you have been through."

Korra grinned just a bit. "Oh, come on, let's not play that game. It's like the 'no, _you're_ cuter!' game, but instead it's the 'no, _I've_ suffered more!' game."

Asami's wide eyes made Korra regret making a joke, but Asami smiled. "Somehow, someway, you always find a way to make me feel better." She kissed the tip of Korra's nose and then moved so her head rested in the crook of Korra's neck. "But honestly, I know I wouldn't be where I am and accomplished what I have if not for you. I owe you so much."

Korra squeezed her a bit. "You don't owe me anything. I could say the same of you. You were there for me those first couple of weeks after I was poisoned, and you've always stuck by my side and supported me when everyone else didn't." She sighed. "You let us use your big, fancy airship to look for airbenders, and you tried helping my tribe rather than elephant rat me out to the president, unlike a certain ex we share."

Asami grinned a bit and kissed the warm skin of Korra's neck. "Korra, what is the rule when we're naked together?"

Korra chuckled. "Never bring up Mako."

Asami closed her eyes and smiled. "Exactly."

They settled into a relaxed silence and enjoyed the sounds of the other's breathing and the gentle wind breezing through the open window. The bay waters splashing on the cliffs of the island could also be heard, and the occasional ship horn sounded in the distance. Asami could feel Korra's body relax against her. She was always so tense except during these moments. When alone with Asami, she could let go of her tension and stress and just enjoy the moment. Asami had that effect on her.

"You're so amazing," Korra said. She kissed the top of Asami's head. "I love you so much, Mimi."

Asami smiled. "I love you, too, Korra." She pulled back a bit and managed to gently push Korra over so she was on her back, Asami on top of her. "May I show you how much I love you?"

Korra grinned. "You never have to ask."

Asami moved down and kissed her toned abs. "I'm always going to ask." She kissed Korra's abs again. "Spirits, do you have a wonderful body. I mean, I'd still love you if you were squishy like me, but this is just the bonus. I'm in love with an actual marble sculpture of perfection."

Korra closed her eyes when Asami went further down, and she gasped when Asami kissed her inner thighs. Some nights that was all Asami had to do to get her off. Korra grabbed one of the pillows and covered her face when Asami's tongue had its way with her clit. She screamed a bit into the pillow, and she was still so sensitive from her last couple of orgasms that it didn't take her long to get off. Asami slowly kissed her way back up to Korra's face, and when Korra moved the pillow away, Asami kissed her before resting on top of her. She rested her head in the crook of Korra's neck, and she smiled when Korra wrapped her arms around her.

Korra chuckled. "Your pubes are tickling me."

Asami rolled her eyes and wiggled her hips a bit. "How's that?"

"Still tickling."

They both flinched in surprise by a sudden crack of thunder. Asami slipped out of Korra's hold and got up to close the window. Just as she latched it shut, the rain came down hard.

"So much for a quiet night," Asami said. She stood there for a moment to watch the lighting branch across the sky above the skyline. Even with the glow of the Spirit Portal, the lightning was still clear.

Korra turned on her side and smiled at the view she had. Asami's "squishy" body was illuminated with each flash of lightning, and Korra would never tire of that squishy stomach that stuck out a bit, that wonderful butt she loved grabbing and holding, those breasts with the pink nipples Korra loved so much, the moles and freckles that pocked her skin here and there.

"Fucking flameo, you're so gorgeous."

Asami turned and smiled at her. She remained standing by the window. "Have you looked in a mirror, Miss Avatar? You're sculpted perfection. Amazing muscles. Large tits that manage to stay so perky...like, _how_ do you get them to do that? A platinum-hard butt. The most beautiful and perfect skin tone anyone could have. The brightest, most gorgeous blue eyes."

"This isn't about my perfection, Miss Sato. I'm talking about you and your squishy parts." She grinned. "Oh, and I was just blessed with the perfect tits."

Asami walked over to her and got back on the bed. She leaned down to kiss her. "You were blessed with the most imperfect perfections."

"'Imperfect'? _Me?_ "

They both laughed when Asami grabbed Korra's ticklish hip. "Okay, so you don't have the stretch marks and cellulite I do, but..."

"Cellulite?"

Asami gestured to her butt. "Yeah, the reason my ass isn't that smooth by my thighs?"

"I thought those were dimples." She reached around and grasped her ass. "I don't care either way. I love your squishy imperfectly perfect ass."

Lightning flashed a little too bright, and it must have struck the bay waters close to the island, because the crack of thunder shook not just the whole island but Korra and Asami themselves. It was the kind of thunder that rattled one's bones, and it was loud enough to make them both yelp and flinch.

Asami pressed her face against Korra's neck. "I hate it when lightning strikes water. Makes louder thunder."

"And that's my 'Fact From Asami of the Day,'" Korra said with a grin. She gave her a squeeze and continued to hold her close and tight. "You're so squishy. I love holding your squishy body." She gently pinched the "squish" around Asami's hip. "So, so squishy."

"And you're like platinum. So, so strong."

Korra chuckled. "'Platinum' and 'Squish.' I like that. 'Hi, I'm Platinum, and this is my girlfriend, Squish.'"

Asami yawned. "I love you, Platinum."

Korra kissed her head. "I love you, too, Squish. Sleep time?"

"Sleep time."

They pulled the sheets and blanket back on the bed and covered up, Asami curling up against Korra's side and falling asleep fast. Korra smiled when she heard Asami's soft snoring, and she closed her eyes, the rain, thunder, and Asami's snores lulling her to sleep.


End file.
